Ready or Not
by Stardust854
Summary: Erin Johansen has been accepted to Hope's Peak Acadamy. She doesn't care about the school though, she just wants to get away from her past. She eventually befriends Naegi&co, and a certain redhaired baseball player is determined to figure out exactly what happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

**I waited to see if someone would do this idea and no one did, so I am! **

* * *

><p><strong>Erin<strong>

"Erin, wake up!" my foster mom yelled. I groaned and sat up, my hair a knotted up mess.

"Sure Lauren." I wasn't thrilled to go downstairs. Another awkward breakfast with my new 'family' isn't really how I want to spend my morning. I got dressed, moving as slowly as I could. My usual outfit was a light green tank top, denim cutoffs, a black vest, and black fingerless fishnet gloves. I finished off the look with a pair of knee high boots that resembled black and white converse and a necklace. The necklace used to be my mother's. A cross made out of pearls embedded in gold and hanging from a gold chain. A diamond and heart shaped charm was also on the chain. I brushed out my raven colored hair, making a mental note to redo the light blue streak, and stuffed my signature sapphire stud in my freckle splattered nose. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed downstairs.

"Hey mental case!" my foster brother door yelled. I shot him a death glare and sat down at the table, dropping the bag on the floor.

"Rodney, stop it." Lauren smiled at me and placed a plate piled high with food in front of me.

"How'd you sleep?" I shrugged and pushed a fried egg around my plate with my fork.

"Erin, you need to eat." I bit into a piece of toast. She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Chin up sweetie, things are changing for you." Oh yeah, Hope's Peak Academy I'd been accepted and given the title of 'Super Duper High School Level: Musician'. Didn't know why, I wasn't absolutely amazing at any instruments or singing, but I was more than willing to write a couple songs and perform them in order to get away from here. My plane was leaving tonight and I would arrive in Japan at around midnight.

"So after school, what are your plans?"

"I'm practicing with my band until I leave." I answered. Lauren's face fell.

"Oh, I was hoping to take you shopping as a going away present." I may be cold, but I'm not heartless. I covered her hand with mine.

"I can cut practice a little short." she smiled.

"Thanks." The old grandfather clock in the living room chimed. I pushed the plate away.

"I'll see you later Lauren!" I yelled as I ran out to catch my bus. Kids laughed and talked as I boarded the bus.

"Erin!" I turned and saw my best friend Ashley. Her now purplish-pink hair set in a short bob. I sat down next to her.

"Hey. What's with the duffel bag?" I shrugged and whipped out my iPod.

"Er, why aren't you telling me anything anymore? I know you're upset about your mom, but still. . ." I sighed.

"Nothing's going on Ash. I'm just stressed with this whole boarding school thing, that's all." Ash started to talk about how lucky I was to be accepted, but I tuned her out. I didn't care what school I was going to, I was far from lucky.

* * *

><p>I walked through the doorway to the garage, stringed beads hitting my face.<p>

"Hey Er, ready for one last rehearsal?" I nodded and pulled out my guitar.

**Yeah,Yeah**

**Get up, Get out**  
><strong>Move on, move up,<strong>  
><strong>there's no doubt<strong>  
><strong>I'm all wrong, you're right<strong>  
><strong>It's all the same with you<strong>  
><strong>I'm too fit, too fat<strong>  
><strong>You miss why<strong>  
><strong>So why,<strong>  
><strong>So why,<strong>  
><strong>So why,<strong>  
><strong>So why<strong>

**On and on,**  
><strong>And on and on,<strong>  
><strong>On and on,<strong>  
><strong>And on and on…<strong>

**::Chorus::**  
><strong>Don't want to grow up<strong>  
><strong>I want to get out<strong>  
><strong>Hey!<strong>  
><strong>Take me away<strong>  
><strong>I want to shout out<strong>  
><strong>Take me away,<strong>  
><strong>Away,<strong>  
><strong>Away,<strong>  
><strong>Away,<strong>  
><strong>Away…<strong>

**'Round and 'round,**  
><strong>Here we go again<strong>  
><strong>Same old start, same old end<strong>  
><strong>Turn my head<strong>  
><strong>And turn back again<strong>  
><strong>Same old stuff,<strong>  
><strong>Never ends<strong>

**Do this, do that**  
><strong>Can't deal, can't deal with that<strong>  
><strong>I tune in, tune out<strong>  
><strong>I've heard it all before<strong>  
><strong>Hello, goodbye<strong>  
><strong>Never asking me why,<strong>  
><strong>Goodbye,<strong>  
><strong>Goodbye,<strong>  
><strong>Goodbye…<strong>

**On and on,**  
><strong>And on and on,<strong>  
><strong>On and on,<strong>  
><strong>And on and on…<strong>

**::Chorus::**  
><strong>Don't want to grow up<strong>  
><strong>I want to get out<strong>  
><strong>Hey, take me away<strong>  
><strong>I want to shout out<strong>  
><strong>Take me away,<strong>  
><strong>Away,<strong>  
><strong>Away,<strong>  
><strong>Away,<strong>  
><strong>Away…<strong>

I was way into the music by now. All my worries faded, the guitar solo ahead my only obstacle. I hit every note perfectly, my head bobbing to the beat. Nothing could ruin this. . .

Then the power went out.

"Girls time's up!" we groaned.

"God I hate it when she does that!" Ash yelled.

"I know! Sorry Er." I shrugged and put my guitar back in it's case.

"It's fine Tasha." Her blonde hair bobbed in it's ponytail as she shook her head.

"No it's not. You're leaving _tonight_ and my mom had to go and ruin it." I picked up my case.

"I needed to meet my foster mom anyway. I'll call you when I get to Japan." I hugged both girls and met Lauren in the car.

"Hey, how was practice?" I shrugged and slumped down in my seat. We went to a few malls and shopped for over three hours. I didn't even look at what went in the cart, I just tossed it in to please Lauren. Once the shopping was done, she drove me to the airport.

"You be careful." she said, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I hesitated before hugging her back and grabbing my bags, including the new carry-on from shopping. The airport was busy, as expected. A couple kids complained about not being able to get into Hope's Peak Academy.

"I can't believe _I_ wasn't accepted, but that bitch Trina was!" a redhead girl yelled.

"I know, they don't know talent at all!" I kept my head down and boarded the plane. I listened to music until a flight attendant asked me to turn off all electronics. I complied and sat back in my seat. A teenage girl with white-blonde hair and dark green eyes was in the seat next to me, staring out the window excitedly.

"It's amazing to be accepted to a school like Hope's Peak!" she said.

"How'd you know I was accepted?" I asked suspiciously.

"I can read auras, and yours said you were. I'm Trina Blause, and you are?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Erin." As far as I was concerned, I didn't have a last name.

"Oh, you're so sad and angry. I wonder what happened to make you like that?" I shrugged and slumped in my seat. Trina didn't bother to make anymore conversation. I stayed silent for the rest of the flight.

* * *

><p>After I visited Baggage Claim, I waited out by the front doors for an escort that had been assigned to take me to the school. It was late, and I was beyond tired. So I sat down on the concrete and eventually dozed off.<p>

"Hey!" I jumped and instinctively swung a punch at whoever yelled in my ear. A strong hand grabbed my wrist and stopped the punch mid-swing. A teenage boy with white framed glasses and dirty blonde hair pulled me to my feet.

"It isn't wise to make bad first impressions." he said, arms folded.

"And you are?" I asked, shouldering the duffel bag and gathering my other bags.

"Byakuya Togami, and you're Erin Johnson from America." I grit my teeth at the sound of my last name.

"How'd you know?" he smirked.

"I read it in your file, duh. Now come on, it's going to rain and I don't need someone as slow as you ruining my suit." I rolled my eyes and followed him to a limo. He climbed into the back seat, waiting impatiently for me to follow. I struggled to get my bags in the seat and glared at Togami.

"Thanks so much for the assistance." I said sarcastically. I brushed my bangs back and slumped down in my seat.

"Must you sit like that? It's beyond improper." I sank down farther. What, bugging people is one of the funnest parts of being human. He rolled his eyes and faced forward.

"So why do you have a stick up your ass the size of East Texas?" I asked. His eyes widened for only a second before returning to their usual cold expression.

"It's a long story that I don't have time for." I rolled my eyes and sat up as we got closer to the school. A simple looking building that towered over the street. Togami got out of the car as soon as it stopped and waited impatiently for me to follow him inside the building.

"I'll give you the tour tomorrow. Until then, just stay in your room. I'll get you for breakfast and everyone eats breakfast at 8:00 am." I nodded and followed him through the wide corridors, that were surprisingly empty. Wait, it's midnight duh! Togami stopped in front of a door with my name and a tiny picture of me.

"This is your room, obviously. I'll give you a key card before leaving that will be your responsibility from then on." he used the key card to open the door and stepped inside. I followed, dragging my bags behind me. The room was simple, made up of dark reds. I dropped the bags and collapsed onto the bed.

"I'll see you in the morning." Togami said. I heard his footfalls walk towards the door. I opened my eyes in time to see a small smile grace his lips before he shut off the lights and closed the door. I smiled to myself and burrowed under the covers, too tired to change into my pajamas.

* * *

><p><strong>So like it, hate it, want me to shove the idea out of my brain and forget it ever existed? Tell me!<strong>


	2. Author note

Guys do not worry I am alive! *dodges bullet*

Yes I know I'm a little shit for neglecting stuff for like two years. I was going through stuff but im ok now which means more time for writing!

Also I'm going to be rewriting this story so im more happy with it and im also centering it more around relationships rather than have my oc in the limelight. I don't really like it how it is and since im a little more mature I think I'll pull it off a bit better. Im planning on having a rewritten chapter up in about a week.


End file.
